In a sales process, there is a significant value in slicing and dicing the opportunities in different data dimensions. Breaking down data by different attributes is an essential way to analyze sales team status, uncover resource allocation needs, compare opportunities by categories, and improve forecasting accuracy. Visually showing the data and drilling down into specific areas is valuable to building reports and understanding the state of each of the sales team's opportunities. Having the visual representation data segments linked to the corresponding individual opportunities not only is convenient but also enhancing the efficiency of sales processes.
Conventional systems have attempted to solve this problem by exporting opportunity data into spreadsheets, and using exported numbers to plot graphic data. However, most of the data utilized in plotting graphs are static data or previously obtained data (e.g., previously exported data) and may not represent the most recent data.